


Michael Phelps In Heat

by MarigoldMacaroons



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarigoldMacaroons/pseuds/MarigoldMacaroons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment you saw him on TV, you knew you wanted that sexy body for yourself. And look at how lucky you are...!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael Phelps In Heat

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you're all happy. another project i can use to procrastinate from My Big Fic

“I know that some of my kinks can be… unusual, but please keep an open mind, okay?” Michael asks through the bedroom door. You are on the other side, for some reason he doesn't want you to see him.

“Of course! You could tell me you were a furry and I wouldn’t care - I’m your biggest fan! Getting to sleep with you… that’s my personal best.” You assure him, and hear him sigh in relief. Slowly, he opens the door…

He’s all but naked except for two things: A tight speedo that shows off his throbbing olympic-sized dick, and all 18 of his Gold Medals on his chest.

“It’s sort of hard for me to get it up without wearing all of my Gold Medals…” He’s embarrassed, but you don’t care. You’re proud of him.

“I don’t mind. Now… let’s get the opening ceremonies started.” You passionately kiss him, and feel Butterflies in your stomach. He grabs your supple breasts and caresses them. You moan at his touch.

“I’ve always been a good Breaststroker.” He flirts. Phelps moves his way down. “Baby, I’m gonna make your Dryland wetter then the Olympics Aquatics Stadium.” 

Suddenly, he thrusts his Olympic Torch into your cauldron. He finishes off at world-record speed.


End file.
